


Хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский

by Cexmet



Category: Life (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Language: Russian, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мотать срок можно по-разному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский

Мотать срок можно по-разному.   
(Дэвид Пис)

 

Мэтьюс и Тидвелл проводят вместе больше времени, чем могли бы проводить вместе друзья, супруги, родственники, они переносят друг друга лучше, чем могли бы переносить те, кто проводит вместе меньше времени. Они знают друг друга хорошо или слишком хорошо, это и называется – «быть напарниками». 

* * *

Детективу Эрику Мэтьюсу кажется, что схема «хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский» неэффективна, поэтому они с Тидвеллом предпочитают схему «плохой полицейский, очень плохой полицейский». Как правило Мэтьюс – очень плохой, у него великолепно получается главная фраза любого допроса, которую сейчас слышит Бернард Джексон:   
– Ты всего лишь еще один сраный уличный сутенер, БиДжей, и если с тобой что случится, это даже не попадет в ебучую криминальную хронику, понимаешь?   
Лицо Бернарда разбито, глаза – испуганные и красные, как у кролика, на которого вот-вот наедет колесо джипа.   
Он вот-вот сломается, и Мэтьюс, и Тидвелл видят это, и оба просчитывают каждый ход, который приведет их к победе, к выигрышу. Наконец, Тидвелл отходит от стены, медленно приближается к столу, и вытаскивает из кармана измятую сигаретную пачку с зажигалкой внутри, Бернард ждет подвоха, думает, что сейчас об него будут тушить окурки, а Тидвелл говорит:   
– Хочешь покурить напоследок? – он зажигает сигарету, подносит ее к губам Бернарда, а у того болят от ударов лицо и ребра, яйца превратились в синяки, и он вздрагивает всем телом, как от удара током, и по щекам его начинают катиться слезы, он верит: его убьют, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, сломают шею, задушат, будут прыгать на груди, пока не сломают ребра.  
Через двадцать минут у Тидвелла и Мэтьюса есть показания против рэкетира-латиноса, по кличке Черный Микки. Если его отмажут в суде, Бернард точно покойник – но, в конце концов, он всего лишь еще один сутенер, его судьба никого не волнует – или, по крайней мере, не волнует Тидвелла и Мэтьюса. 

* * *

Старые дела Мэтьюса мало чем отличаются от новых, поэтому он никогда не говорит о них. Он не говорит о своей жене, о своем сыне, о других детективах участка. Тидвелл треплется за двоих – о бабах, о задержанных, о деньгах и машинах.   
О некоторых вещах Мэтьюс Тидвеллу не рассказывает, никогда не расскажет – но тот знает все и сам, догадывается, делая выводы их того, что видит.  
На самом деле, они оба могли бы ломануться в ФБР, стать федералами в отглаженных костюмах, но, в конце концов, они все же не для этого созданы, с самого начала – по крайней мере, так думает Тидвелл. Обо всем дерьме на их руках он не думает, как не думает и о том, каким был бы мир без дерьма. Он не видит смысла в пустых фантазиях. 

* * *

Иногда они выпивают вместе, друг с другом, потому, что от них стараются держаться подальше – полицейские Нью-Йорка стараются держаться подальше от себе подобных, это – их инстинкт самосохранения: если ты не доверяешь человеку как самому себе, то лучше не подходи к нему слишком близко.   
– Ты знаешь, что говорят об этих чертовых жертвах убийств чаще всего? – спрашивает однажды Мэтьюс. У него усталый, но спокойный голос, в нем всегда много уверенности, и он не помнит, когда его дни перестали отличаться друг от друга.   
Тидвелл изображает пальцами кавычки:   
– «Он был такой хороший, его все любили, хоть он и бил жену, насиловал дочь и сожрал собаку соседа». – Он фыркает и трясет головой.   
– О нас такого не скажут, – кивает Мэтьюс, и они оба молчат несколько минут, пока Тидвелл не говорит:  
– Я не хочу больше быть плохим полицейским, – от этих слов они оба будто возвращаются в прошлое, когда Тидвелл еще любил свою работу, когда Мэтьюс еще любил свою жену.  
– Никто, бля, не хочет, – говорит Мэтьюс, – в Лос-Анджелесе один коп порешил всю семью своего друга – так вот: даже он не хотел.   
Тидвелл фыркает и отпивает из своего стакана.   
– Я знаю. Никому ни хрена не нужны хорошие полицейские.   
Мэтьюс поднимает стакан, будто отвечая на тост, и, секунду, может быть – чуть дольше секунды, они улыбаются друг другу.   
Мэтьюс смотрит ему в глаза: на шесть разводов старше, на три года младше, младше на тысячу лет лжи, дерьма, страха, всего того, что давно стало жизнью Мэтьюса, пропитало его до кончиков ногтей, того, что скоро пропитает до кончиков ногтей и Тидвелла, иначе просто не может быть.   
– Никто не любит нас, никто не любит и не будет любить.   
– Моя жена меня любит, – говорит Тидвелл, не думая о том, что последние слова, которые сказала ему утром Мэри, его жена, прежде, чем выкинула его чемодан за дверь, были: «ненавижу тебя».  
– Ты был женат семь раз, – пожимает плечами Мэтьюс. Кажется, когда-то он гордился своим браком, своими женой и сыном. Все делают вид, что ему до сих пор есть, чем гордиться и у него до сих пор есть брак. 

* * *

Они не так давно стали напарниками – хотя время идет очень быстро, и, иногда Мэтьюсу кажется, что они всегда были такими – не разлей вода, не разлей кровь. Тидвеллу кажется, что они останутся такими навсегда, хотя он знает о непостоянстве любых отношений между людьми, знает достаточно, чтобы написать об этом не одну книгу.   
Они оба думают, что никогда не будут счастливы, что не заслуживают счастья – и это чистая правда, но, все же, на долю Тидвелла еще выпадет несколько хороших дней, но не на долю Мэтьюса. Выйдет так, что он будет ждать своей смерти, которая придет к нему рано, но все равно покажется опоздавшей. Они оба не знают об этом, оба рады тому, что не знают своего будущего.   
Еще одно дело – девочка, похищенная, изнасилованная, задушенная пластиковым пакетом из супермаркета, накинутым на голову. Мэтьюс уверен, что убийца – ее отец, а Тидвелл в этом просто уверен, и они не ошибаются. Они хотят надавить на мать, чтобы та выдала показания против мужа, заложила его, нарушила молчание, но он сам ломается быстрее, чем она.  
Этот убийца ничем не похож на киношных маньяков, он не прячет взгляд, но и не смотрит в глаза, он плачет, снова и снова повторяя: «я не знаю, как это вышло, не знаю, почему». Ему прямая дорога в дурдом, все дело не стоит выеденного яйца, не стоит ломаного гроша, но у Мэтьюса долго не получается выкинуть его из головы, как и у Тидвелла, и, в конце концов, тот спрашивает:  
– Нахрена нужен мир, в котором такое случается? Нахрена нужно все это вообще?  
Мэтьюс типа опытнее и умнее, но у него нет ответа на этот вопрос – хотя вряд ли Тидвелл на самом деле хочет его знать. В конце концов, они оба – части именно этого мира, они сами – из этого теста, по крайней мере – сейчас. Теперь. Где-то миллион лет назад они учились в академии, думая, что станут теми, про кого пишут газеты, теми, кого представляют себе мальчишки, мечтающие о службе в полиции, ангелами в униформе и с большими пушками. 

* * *

Из-за этой девочки, наверное – потому, что она стала последней каплей, это и случается – они пьют и Мэтьюса дома, потому, что у Тидвелла ни гроша наличкой с собой, пьют неспешно и долго, молча – а потом Тидвелл целует Мэтьюса. За год до того, как голову Мэтьюса раздавят ледяные блоки, за два с половиной года до того, как Тидвелла пристрелят люди Бориса Невикова. Здесь и сейчас.   
Тидвелл пьян, поцелуй выходит слюнявый, долгий, а потом они с Мэтьюсом, одновременно подавшись вперед, стукаются зубами, и это здорово больно, не хуже удара кулаком.   
Мэтьюс не знает, стоит ли идти дальше, можно ли идти дальше, у него с мужчинами ничего не было с академии, а Тидвелла ни было ничего вообще. Они стоят, обнявшись, очень долго, а, потом, одновременно думают: «черт с ним», и Мэтьюс дергает Тидвелла за рубашку, пытаясь ее расстегнуть, а тот сразу хватает его за пояс – и все идет так, как примерно и должно. Лишних движений слишком много, и Тидвелл думает, что делает Мэтьюсу больно, поэтому все время просит прощения.  
На следующий день они оба стараются не помнить об этом, но оба помнят. 

* * *

Когда они в следующий раз собираются выпить вместе, у них обоих не выходит завязать разговор, они оба не знают, о чем стоит говорить, а о чем – нет. У Тидвелла вид ребенка, который хочет сказать: «я не виноват», и Мэтьюс почти слышит эти слова.   
У них нет друг для друга хороших слов, они давно растратили все хорошие слова на своих жен, на своих друзей, когда у них еще были друзья. Все, что они могут – не ненавидеть друг друга, и им обоим этого достаточно. Мэтьюс не помнит, когда у него в последний раз был секс с человеком, который его не ненавидит, ему кажется, что это было еще в старшей школе, тысячу лет назад, когда его жена еще даже не была его невестой.   
– Ты не спрашивал себя, как это у нас вышло? – у Мэтьюса – привычно усталый голос, и Тидвеллу нравится эта усталость, нечто стабильное, постоянное.  
– Нет. Просто мы оба захотели, ты и я, – Тидвелл кладет руку ему на колено, как положил на колено женщине, а Мэтьюс фыркает, но не скидывает его руку, и все могли бы на них пялиться, но никто не смотрит сейчас они никому не нужны, никому, кроме друг друга.   
А потом, плюнув на все, что могли бы друг другу сказать, они едут на новую квартиру Тидвелла, где всегда опушены занавески, где гуляет эхо. Они пытаются поцеловаться еще раз, но выходит плохо, и Тидвелл просто трется об Мэтьюса носом и подбородком, как животное. Мэтьюс не в восторге, но и не отталкивает его.  
У Тидвелла есть диван, стоящий перед телевизором, и он гораздо ближе, чем кровать в спальне. Мэтьюс опускается на диван, кое-как стаскивая одежду с Тидвелла, пока тот кое-как раздевает его. Они хотят, чтобы это случилось сейчас, еще раз, им это нужно, хотя вряд ли они смогли бы объяснить, почему.   
В комнате темно, они так и не включили свет, и, от этого, путаются еще больше, но, в конце концов, все получается. Тидвелл мычит, закусив губу, толкаясь вперед, Мэтьюс шумно сопит и ему все-таки больно, и диванные пружины впиваются ему в спину и затылок.  
До того, как Борис Невиков узнает о его существовании, до того, как Джон Крамер узнает о существовании Мэтьюса – здесь и сейчас, все, что действительно имеет значение – торопливая путаница движений, трах, единственное чувство в котором – чувство одиночества.   
Они оба хотели бы верить, что у них есть хоть кто-то кроме друг друга, но оба понимают, что это не так – здесь и сейчас – на самом деле: всегда – но они по крайней мере, действительно друг у друга есть, по крайней мере – им так кажется, и это уже немало. 

* * *

Лежа в своей пустой кровати, глядя на потолок, Тидвелл пытается вспомнить что-то, что он говорил своим женщинам, что-то такое, что подошло бы и Мэтьюсу – но все приходящие на ум слова разве что рассмешат того, он не станет их слушать.   
Спать с напарником – это дерьмово и непрофессионально, просто до чертиков, и Тидвелл это понимает. Он знает, что не любит Мэтьюса, а Мэтьюс – не любит его, и они могут не спать друг с другом больше, но Тидвелл уверен, что они будут, потому, что некоторые вещи становятся привычкой с первого раза – как сигареты.   
Он не фантазировал о сексе с Мэтьюсом, никогда, и он по-прежнему любит женщин, любит смотреть на их тела, и снятся ему перед рассветом они, а не Мэтьюс – весь жесткий и щетинистый, неудобный, о котором никак не забыть. 

* * *

Не оставлять следов при побоях вовсе не обязательно, поэтому они даже не пытаются. На самом деле, мало кто считает целые пальцы и кровоподтеки задержанных – полицейский участок ничем не похож на прачечную.   
Чтобы не портить репутацию района, мелкие правонарушители не всегда отправляются в тюрьму, им достаточно заложить кого-нибудь пожирнее, чтобы выиграть свой джек-пот. Мэтьюс и Тидвелл иногда разыгрывают эту лотерею, чтобы выйти на торговцев оружием или крупных дилеров, или еще кого-то, кто действительно стоит судебного процесса.   
Им обоим не хочется думать о том, что будет, если эту лавочку решат прикрыть решением сверху – информатор, которому нельзя треснуть по зубам, скорее соврет, скорее оставит при себе то, что мог бы и выболтать. На самом деле, их беспокоит только это: мир не изменился не только для других, он не изменился и для них самих – потому, что они сами тоже не изменились. Все случившееся, все случающееся ничего не значит.

* * * 

Иногда Тидвеллу кажется, что они ни в чем не виноваты, а иногда – что они виноваты во всем. Мэтьюс напивается каждый свободный или почти свободный вечер, чтобы не думать об этом, но получается все хуже и хуже.   
Думая о своем сыне, который его ненавидит, он хочет умереть, выключиться, перестать существовать. Когда-то сын любил его, по-настоящему, хотел быть на него похожим, когда-то, до того, как все покатилось к чертям. Думая о своей жене, о своей работе, о своих преступлениях, Мэтьюс чувствует, как проваливается еще глубже, глубоко, до самого дна.

* * *

ОВР садится им на хвост, и это нельзя назвать неожиданностью, со всеми такое бывало, хоть по разу, а с кем – и по нескольку. Тидвелл и Мэтьюс считают себя достаточно честными, чтобы служить в полиции но знают, что есть те, кто может отстранить из навсегда или даже засадить за решетку – как будто не такие, как они, в конце концов, разгребают все дерьмо в этом мире.  
Тидвелл сдается первым: чувствуя себя предателем, потому, что он и есть предатель, он подает рапорт о переводе, сматывает удочки, оставляя Мэтьюса одного в ожидании нового напарника, в ожидании нового пути, точно так же, как оставлял всех своих жен. 

* * *

Тидвелл накапал на него не по полной, просто подтвердил подозрения насчет пары мелких дел – решил бы оторваться на всю катушку – Мэтьюс отправился бы прямиком в тюрьму, а так отделался лишением давно светившего повышения и временным отстранением, которого хватило точно до дела Пилы. Все это ничуть не помогло Мэтьюсу не ненавидеть Тидвелла, не считать, что тот его продал – может быть, он и не хочет переставать ненавидеть.  
Мэтьюс не уверен насчет того, связано ли это ощущение с проведенной вместе парой ночей – скорее нет, чем да, но всегда возможны варианты, он отлично это понимает.   
«Неизвестно, чем бы все это кончилось при другом раскладе» – думает Мэтьюс, а потом понимает: если бы Тидвелл не настучал на него, не удрал бы, не закончил это, ничего бы не закончилось – сам он никогда не заканчивал.   
Вероятно, именно поэтому он всеми силами пытается оставить свою жизнь прежней, но у него не слишком получается, и он начинает проваливаться вниз еще быстрее. 

* * *

Никто не хочет быть плохим, никому не нужны хорошие. Мэтьюс думает: нельзя стать плохим на время, а потом просто повесить на гвоздик у двери все свои грехи, избитых задержанных, подброшенные улики, чужие смерти, и быть хорошим. Никто не может отмыться и забыть, запереть замки, чтобы однажды решить не отпирать их больше.   
Тидвелл не решит, не запрет, не сможет. Переведенный на другой участок, разведшийся с Мэри, выкинувший ее фотографии, он нажирается до потери пульса, прочитав в газете о смерти Мэтьюса. Его записная книжка станет короче на один номер, по которому Тидвелл никогда не звонил, и он продолжит бить задержанных и подбрасывать улики – до самого конца, пока его сердце не остановится. В Нью-Йорке или в Лос-Анджелесе, или где угодно, где он мог бы оказаться, но не оказался, он – хороший полицейский, оставшийся плохим полицейским, отработает, отслужит, отмотает свой срок до конца.


End file.
